Cupido, mejor no
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: A Eren le hubieran gustado los afilados rasgos de Levi. A Levi le hubiera encantado la piel oliva de Eren. Eren hubiese dado todo por besar los finos labios de Levi hasta el hartazgo. Levi hubiese aguantado la respiración con tal de sentir los brazos de Eren a su alrededor. Pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse. No hubiese sido conveniente para ninguno. -One Shot corto-.


**Cupido, mejor no.**

 **-x-**

Levi llegó tarde esa noche. Se suponía que debía pasar por Petra a las ocho en punto para poder conservar la reserva, pero su cita previa se encargó de retrasarlo. Le Grand Délicatesse era un prestigioso restaurante conocido por su concurrencia, por lo que era necesario reservar semanas antes de la fecha. Decir que Petra estaba molesta era razonable, así que Levi tan sólo se excusó echándole la culpa al tráfico.

Como sospecharon camino al lugar, habían perdido su reserva, y si bien la única opción que les quedaba era esperar, ambos decidieron buscar otro sitio, pues era tarde y la atmósfera romántica se había perdido; tan sólo querían comer y ya.

Terminaron en un restaurante medio pelo, que si bien parecía ser decente, no llegaba a los estándares de la pareja.

-¿Tienen reserva?

-No.-, carraspeó Levi sin mucho entusiasmo. Por suerte, el maître notó el apuro de los dos, haciéndolos pasar y ofreciéndoles una de las tantas mesas libres.

Una vez ubicados, el mozo no tardó en acercárseles con dos cartas.

-¿Sabes qué vas a pedir?-, preguntó ella fingiendo interés. Hacía diez años esa pregunta hubiera conservado otro tono, otra sensibilidad; ahora…

-Me da igual.

-¿Puedes aparentar, al menos?

El hombre rio por lo bajo, sin verdadera jocosidad.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para sonar más como tú?

Su matrimonio no había sido siempre así. Petra solía recibirlo con cálidos abrazos y ardientes promesas dignas de una adolescente enamorada. Él cortejándola como la primera vez, buscando ejemplares de belleza para comparar su encanto. Pero todo eso cambió cuando Levi tuvo el primer encuentro con Erwin Smith. Desde esa vez que el hombre había dejado de ser el mismo, y ella desconocía el motivo.

-¿Están listos para ordenar, señores?-, interrumpió el mozo, deshaciendo lo que se transformaría en una posible riña.

-Yo quiero salmón al roquefort… y un agua.

-Lo mismo.-, dijo Levi dirigiendo la mirada a ningún lado.

-Muy bien. Con permiso.

-Tú odias el roquefort.

-¿Qué?

No era justo para Petra, Levi lo sabía; pero esto era algo que no podía controlar, estaba fuera de su alcance. Estas cosas no se eligen, simplemente se aceptan.

-Dime algo, ¿es que disfrutas hacer-

El sermón ya sabido al pie de la letra de la mujer se detuvo al oír un molesto ringtone anunciar un mensaje de texto.

-Qué oportuno…-, comentó ella con sarcasmo.

-Vuelvo enseguida.-, musitó cabreado, retirándose para salir a la entrada del restaurante.

 **-x-**

-Es algo que siempre quise hacer, ¿sabes? Podríamos hasta tener la boda en el barco, y que los invitados vayan a nuestra luna de miel con nosotros. ¡Podríamos tener dos lunas de miel! Una compartida, y otra-

Eren miraba a su novia hablar. Había dejado de escucharla cuando empezó a divagar con la idea de tener hijos. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido, y él apenas sí estaba listo para un compromiso de pareja. ¿Casarse? ¿Ser padre? Sí, pero más adelante.

En su mente repasaba las buenas cualidades de Mikasa. Era hermosa, una buena chica, leal por sobre todas las cosas… pero asfixiante como una jodida bolsa de nylon en su cara. No es que no la quería; ¡lo hacía!, sólo que deseaba tener más espacio para él, y desde que su noviazgo comenzó, que olvidó hasta lo que era tener tiempo para cagar en paz.

-Su vuelto, señor.-, interrumpió la moza con una tímida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.-, respondió tomando el dinero y dejándoselo como propina debajo de su vaso.-¿Vamos?

Mikasa asintió y se colocó su abrigo para después tomarle la mano a Eren, quien estaba feliz de que ese monólogo estuviera por llegar a su fin.

-Mi mamá me regaló un caniche cuando cumplí doce, pero se escapó de casa al año. La verdad es que desde entonces que quiero otro. Podríamos ir al refugio a buscar uno.

-Dudo que encontremos un caniche en un refugio, Mika.-, dijo entre risas mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándole el espacio para salir primera.

 **-x-**

Había visto a Erwin hacía menos de una hora y el hombre ya lo estaba atosigando por mensaje. Esa noche se suponía que era de él y Petra, su jodida esposa, pero siempre terminaban así las cosas. Levi odiaba mentirle a su mujer, odiaba la situación, y a veces hasta llegaba a odiar a Erwin.

 _ **Lamento que te hayas tenido que ir a ver a tu esposa así, pero no podía no decírtelo.**_

 _ **Lo sé**_

 _ **Quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido, sí? Esto lo haremos juntos. Todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Lo sé. Gracias, Erw**_

Levi estaba enojado, triste. No le creía a Erwin. Le tenía un gran respeto y lo admiraba mucho, pero había perdido la fe en las palabras del hombre desde hacía tiempo.

Suspiró guardando su celular. Tenía que regresar con Petra sino debería darle muchas explicaciones que honestamente prefería no dar. Tragó saliva alzando su cabeza. El miedo podía apoderarse de él, pero la cobardía tendría que correr más rápido para alcanzarlo. Retomó el paso para entrar nuevamente al restaurante y, justo ahí, los vio.

Ojos que desprendían calidez que hacía mucho no veía en los de su esposa. Verdes como el mar de las playas de Cuba, que probablemente no volvería a admirar jamás. Estaban acompañados de una sonrisa que ponía en vergüenza a la Mona Lisa, y en ese momento se olvidó de sus males. Fue cuando el dueño de dichas gemas le devolvió la mirada, que el mundo recobró sentido por unos escasos segundos.

-¿Eren? ¿Cielo? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y así como se saludaron silenciosamente, tuvieron que despedirse.

Pero, tal vez era lo mejor. Tal vez era lo mejor porque, aunque hubiesen vivido en la casa de ensueño de Eren, con el perro guardián que Levi tanto quería, acompañados por cientos libros, té y noches de incontables besos, los dos terminarían eventualmente. Y mal.

Eren era demasiado apasionado; tanto a la hora de hacer el amor, como de enojarse. A Eren le hubiera dolido en el alma enterarse sobre la hora que a Levi le quedaban años- meses, tal vez. Porque no importaba lo que Erwin dijera, no importaba lo que Erwin intentase; el cáncer seguía extendiéndose con ojos y corazón ciegos.

Tal vez era mejor que, esta vez, Cupido siguiera de largo.

 **-x-**

 **Para Luna de Acero. Para que sufra por hacerme sufrir.**


End file.
